les dernières neiges de printemps
by enju
Summary: ma 1ère fic sur ce site, basée sur le magnifique film les dernières neiges de printemps.soyez indulgeants...deathfic, HOOC ! 3x4. lors d'un voyage à la montagne, quatre apprends qu'il est malade...pas tuer moi... pitié !
1. prologue

_AUTEUR : enju_

_COUPLES : 3x4_

_GENRE : drame, deathfic_

_RESUME : ma 1ère fic sur ce site, basée sur le magnifique film "les dernières neiges de printemps".  
soyez indulgeants...  
deathfic, 3x4  
lors d'un voyage à la montagne, quatre apprends qu'il est malade...  
pas tuer moi... pitié !!!!!_

_DISCLAMERS : sont pas à moi... pour le moment !!!! niark niark niark !_

* * *

_Les dernières neiges de printemps_

_Prologue_

"Nous pouvons oublier, et puis nous endormir…

Nous réveiller, souffrir, vieillir…

Nous endormir encore,

Rêver à la mort…

Nous réveiller, sourire, et rire…

Et rajeunir…

Notre amour reste là…

Têtu comme une bourrique, vivant comme le désir…

Cruel comme la mémoire…

Bête comme les regrets, tendre comme les souvenirs,

Froid comme le marbre, beau comme le jour…

Fragile…

Comme un enfant…

Il nous regarde en souriant,

Et il nous parle sans rien dire…

Et moi je l'écoute en tremblant…

Et je crie…

Je crie pour toi…

Jacques Prévert.

Le jeune homme finit par s'approcher du tourne-disque. Ses doigts parcourent une dernière fois le carton de la pochette, et, doucement, il place le disque.

Ses gestes sont lents, lassés… doucement, la musique s'enclenche…

Remplissant la pièce de sa mélancolie…

Il est allé se rasseoir dans le fauteuil, serrant contre son cœur la précieuse pochette.

Profitant de l'obscurité de la pièce, il laisse couler ses larmes… fines… silencieuses…

Le temps alors ne se mesure plus qu'aux battements de son cœur.

Il fixe le feu qui danse dans la cheminée… et il se souvient…

_**une tite review peut-être ?**_


	2. Retrouvailles et déception

_AUTEUR : enju_

_COUPLES : 3x4_

_GENRE : drame, deathfic_

_RESUME : ma 1ère fic sur ce site, basée sur le magnifique film "les dernières neiges de printemps".  
soyez indulgeants...  
deathfic, 3x4  
lors d'un voyage à la montagne, quatre apprends qu'il est malade...  
pas tuer moi... pitié !!!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Retrouvailles et déception

L'empathe ne tenait plus en place. Enfin la voiture arriva.

Il courut vers elle, mais la personne qui en sortit ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

-« salut Quat-chan ! »

-« duo ?! mais… où est trowa ? »

L'américain semblait gêné, mais tentait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

-« oh… tu sais, il a reçut une nouvelle mission, et il a dû partir d'urgence. … mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé. »

L'arabe acquiesça en souriant, mais il était déçu. Duo maudissait intérieurement le pilote du heavy hearms. Comment osait-il faire souffrir quatre de la sorte ?! Ils se mirent en route sans rien ajouter.

La 1ère partie du voyage fut tendue, mais duo finit par engager la conversation.

-« alors, comment ça c'est passé ? »

-« oh… bien. J'avais un peu peur, mais mon père n'a pas été aussi froid que d'habitude. … mais il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné d'avoir rejoint les rebelles sans lui en parler. »

-« dans un sens, je le comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile de voir son seul et unique fils mettre régulièrement sa vie en danger. »

Quatre ne répondit pas, il savait déjà tout ça. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.

-« duo, arrête-toi s'il te plait ! j'aimerais vous acheter un cadeau ! »

…

C'était au moins le 15ème disque qu'il écoutait. Cependant, celui-là semblait lui plaire.

Durant 2 minutes il analysa la mélodie mélancolique. C'était un instrumental de piano de violon, et de guitare.

Soudain, il releva la tête, enthousiasmé.

-« c'est celui-là que je veux ! » s'écria-t-il.

Duo le regarda sortir de la boutique avec son précieux cadeau sous le bras, il semblait tellement heureux ! on aurait dit un petit garçon ayant découvert un trésor, et impatient de le partager.

…

Les retrouvailles furent telles qu'il s'y attendait, à un petit détail près.

Heero fut immanquablement silencieux, gratifiant tout de même l'arabe d'un petit sourire, et Wuffei, tout de même un peu plus chaleureux vint lui serrer la main. Cependant, il eut beau chercher partout, le jeune homme ne vit pas le pilote 03. il apprit par le pilote01 que celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré de sa dernière mission. Après avoir distribué ses cadeaux (sabre pour Wuffei, pistolet pour Heero et… poster de Marilyn Manson pour duo ! ses amis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives car il se faisait tard. Décida d'attendre le retour de son ami qui ne devait plus tarder, mais après avoir patienté plus de 3 heures, il finit lui aussi par tomber dans les bras de morphée.

Lorsqu'il émergea, il vit que la pendule affichait 10h du matin. Ce n'est pas possible, comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps ?! Et… dans le salon en plus ! Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Ça y est… ça lui revient… il attendait Trowa, et avait fini par s'endormir. Certain que son ami devait être rentré, il se précipita dans la cuisine.

-« bonjour ! »

-« salut quat-chan ! »

Heero et Wuffei lui firent un signe de tête, mais… pas de trowa.

-« il…il n'est pas encore levé ? »

Duo semblait gêné. C'est Heero qui lui répondit.

-« il a dû partir très tôt ce matin. Il est allé te voir, mais tu dormais si bien qu'il n'a pas voulu te réveiller. »

Quatre était très contrarié.

-« mais je devais lui parler !... et vous vous saviez que je voulais le voir ! »

Wuffei tenta de le réconforter un peu.

-« tu le verras ce soir au dîner. Il a dit qu'il ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard. »

Mais l'empathe était trop déçu. Il tourna les talons, et quitta la planque en claquant la porte.

-« ouf ! Ben ça c'est pas trop mal passé, non ? »

-« maxwell… » Commença Wuffei.

-« … ferme-là ! » Termina Heero.

…

Quatre se promena durant 2 bonnes heures avant de rentrer. Arrivé à la planque, il se dirigea discrètement vers la buanderie et y cacha le disque de Trowa. Bien qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions, la journée lui sembla durer une éternité. Finalement, le français fut de retour vers 22h ce soir là. À son entrée, Quatre se jeta littéralement sur lui.

-« ça m'fait plaisir de te revoir ! » lui cria-t-il.

-« Quatre… Quatre, tu m'étouffes… »

Immédiatement, il le lâcha.

-« moi aussi je suis content de te revoir… mais on parlera demain, tu veux bien ? Je suis un peu fatigué. »

-« oh… je… oui, bien sûre… je comprends. »

Le blondinet semblait encore plus attristé que la veille de se voir repoussé de la sorte. Trowa fit un petit signe de tête à ses autres compagnons, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage. On l'entendit fermer la porte.

Heero, lança un regard à Wuffei, qui acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour à l'étage, tandis que duo tentait de réconforter son meilleur ami.

-« t'inquiète pikatchu ! Vous vous verrez demain ! »

-« oui,… sans doute… »

Mais il avait l'air peu convaincu. Il soupira, et regagna également sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à l'américain.

* * *

ENJU : Salut à tous les lecteurs !!!! Voici ma fic sur la maladie de quatre. Elle est inspirée du film italien « les dernières neiges de printemps » de Raimondo Del Balzo, et j'espère qu'elle plaira!

QUATRE : naaaaaaaannnnnnnn, j'veux pas !!! Tu vas encore me faire souffrir !!!!

ENJU : mais quat'chou ! Au moins tu seras le centre d'attention, et je te promets que les autres seront aux petits soins pour toi!

QUATRE : ouais c'est ça ! Alors pourquoi trowa m'évite comme la peste?!

TROWA : C'est pas ma faute! C'est elle qui m'a forcé!

ENJU : oh ! Ça y est, c'est fini?! J'vous rappelle que c'est moi l'auteur!!! … si y t'évite c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire, et si tu veux qu'ça s'arrange, tiens-toi à carreaux!!!!

Une tite review peut-être ?

Suite au prochain chapitre, ciao les amis !!!!


	3. voyage

_AUTEUR : enju_

_COUPLES : 3x4_

_GENRE : drame, deathfic_

_RESUME : ma 1ère fic sur ce site, basée sur le magnifique film "les dernières neiges de printemps".  
soyez indulgeants...  
deathfic, 3x4  
lors d'un voyage à la montagne, quatre apprends qu'il est malade...  
pas tuer moi... pitié !!!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Voyage…

Le lendemain matin, quatre se leva une nouvelle fois plus tard qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Habillé en 4ème vitesse, il courut à la cuisine. Mais trowa n'y était toujours pas…

-"ne m'dites pas qu'il est déjà partit?!"

Même le japonais et le chinois ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant l'indignation du petit blond. Duo, lui était littéralement plié de rire. Wuffei le rassura en lui annonçant que le français n'était pas encore éveillé.

Une nouvelle que Quatre accueillit avec un large sourire. Très méthodiquement, il entreprit de placer sur un plateau tout un repas. Puis sortit, provoquant un nouveau fou rire chez l'américain.

Il trouva effectivement le français endormit, et se surprit à l'admirer. Il avait l'air si paisible, et il était si beau !

Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, et ouvrit les tentures. La lumière qui traversait les vitres était chaude, douce.

Trowa finit par émerger. Devant lui se tenait l'arabe, particulièrement souriant.

-"bonjour trowa."

-"bonjour."

Sans attendre, quatre se glissa dans les couvertures, et posa sa tête sur le torse du français.

Cependant, il ne se comporterait certainement pas de la sorte s'il savait à quel point ce dernier l'aimait.

Oui, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, le pilote 03 avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour l'arabe.

Il l'aimait plus que tout, mais il se refusait catégoriquement à le lui avouer. Jamais ce petit ange ne ressentirait la même chose à son égard, et cette révélation ne ferait très certainement que le mettre mal à l'aise. Il profita donc de cet instant au maximum, tout en paraissant surprit.

-"je peut savoir ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il l'air faussement indigné.

Quatre lui tira la langue.

-"je profite de ta présence au maximum avant que tu ne me files encore entre les doigts."

Le français ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Parfois, son coéquipier lui faisait penser à un petit garçon.

Mais soudain, le bien-être qu'il ressentait laissa place à l'inquiétude. Le jeune homme à ses côtés ne souriait plus.

Son visage semblait au contraire remplit de tristesse. Il lui demanda immédiatement ce qui se passait.

-"oh… je pensais que tu ne tarderais certainement pas à repartir pour une autre mission."

-" et c'est ce qui te rends triste?"

Le blond acquiesça en soupirant.

-" tu comprends,… j'attends de te revoir depuis le jour même où j'ai dû partir pour l'Arabie."

Le cœur de trowa se serra. Pour peu, il penserait que Quatre l'aimait aussi !... Mais c'est impossible.

-"c'est vrai, je dois repartir dans 2 jours. Et toi ?"

L'Arabe se mit à réfléchir en faisant cette petite moue que le français adorait avec la lèvre inférieure.

-"dans 3 jours."

-"eh bien…" ajouta trowa d'un air malicieux "que dirais tu de laisser Heero et duo se charger de nos missions ?"

Cette remarque fit relever la tête de quatre.

-"mais…"

-"je n'sais pas moi, on pourrait prendre 1 semaine de vacances, et on partirait skier… qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

L'air réjouit de son ami suffit à lui répondre.

-" ce serait génial !... mais, on n'peut pas leur demander ça."

-"tout est déjà arrangé, prépare tes affaires, nous partons demain."

-"c'est fantastique !"

il se pelotonna encore plus contre son ami, le serrant de toutes se forces. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-"eh doucement ! Comment veux-tu que j'ailles skier, si tu me brises les côtes?"

Le jeune homme se redressa, les joues très roses.

-"allez maintenant, vas-t'en. Laisse-moi dormir!"

Le petit blond s'exécuta sans perdre son sourire une seule seconde. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, on s'en doute bien, pour préparer son sac !

* * *

ENJU: Voilà, le chapitre est fini ! Je sais que c'est un peu long à démarrer, mais ne vous en faites pas, on parlera bientôt de la maladie. Promis !

QUATRE (aux anges): Je pars à la montagne ! Je pars à la montagne !

ENJU (tout bas): si y savait comment ça va se terminer, y s'rait pas aussi emballé…

QUATRE: Quoi ?

ENJU: Euh non rien. Je disais que tu as de la chance.

une tite review peut-être ?

Bon ciao les amis! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Biz.


	4. les neiges de printemps

_AUTEUR : enju_

_COUPLES : 3x4_

_GENRE : drame, deathfic_

_RESUME : ma 1ère fic sur ce site, basée sur le magnifique film "les dernières neiges de printemps".  
soyez indulgeants...  
deathfic, 3x4  
lors d'un voyage à la montagne, quatre apprends qu'il est malade...  
pas tuer moi... pitié !!!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les neiges de printemps

Trowa n'avait jamais vu autant de joie dans le regard de son ami. Cela le rendait heureux.

Le blond souriait à pleines dents, il observait tout avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le français savait qu'il était fasciné par la neige, chose qui était inconnue dans son pays.

Quatre de son côté était fou de joie. Il ne cessait de remercier le français.

La neige était une véritable merveille pour lui, et ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie durant les 1ers jours.

Quatre s'était révélé être un très bon skieur. Il n'avait rien à envier au français.

…

Le blond freina et regarda derrière lui. Il cherchait des yeux la silhouette élancée de son camarade, et ce dernier le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Il fut presque immédiatement accueillit par les gentilles moqueries de son cadet.

-"eh ben, t'en as mit du temps! Et moi qui t'prenait pour un as !"

-"oui, mais moi je n'suis pas tombé en tout cas."

-"ah, ça c'est autre chose."

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

-"j'ai eu comme une sorte d'étourdissement."

-"ah! Faut s'méfier de tes plats épicés!... mais est-ce que ça t'était déjà arrivé auparavant?"

-"euh… non… mais j'pense que ça dois v'nir du fait que je n'ai encore rien mangé aujourd'hui"

-"oh, alors dans ce cas, on va déjeuner de bonne heure. Viens, allons-y."

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'ils étaient là.

-"trowa…eh…"

Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-"allez, réveille-toi !"

Il finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux,se demandant pourquoi l'arabe cherchait à le réveiller.

-"kesk… keskya…!

-"ben il est temps d'te lever…"

-"qu…quelle heure il est ?"

-"7h moin le quart !"

Trowa soupira, outré qu'on ose le réveiller à cette heure-là, et se tourna de l'autre côté.

-"mais trowa… on devait aller faire une course de luge, rappelle-toi…"

-"quatre,… y fait encore nuit!"

"Décidément,"pensa le français, "y manque pas de toupet ! Mais cette fois-ci, il ne m'aura pas!"

Et le petit blond reprit de plus belle.

-"mais plus tard les pistes seront toutes pleines de skieurs, tu sais…"

Plutôt que d'étriper son cadet, Trowa proposa un "compromit".

-"écoute… tu d'vrais aller t'entraîner toi,… maintenant… j'te rejoins dans 1h ou 2…"

Je blond finit par se résigner, mais il soupira bruyamment pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas content.

-"entendu… mais tâche de t'grouiller un peu !…gros paresseux."

…

Arrivé au sommet, quatre admira le paysage quelques minutes. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de plus beau, et le fait de partager tout ça avec le beau brun le rendait encore plus fou de joie.

Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant, qu'il l'aimait. Il fallait le lui avouer, mais il avait peur de sa réaction.

Il ne supporterait pas d'être repoussé, voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, il sortit de sa rêverie, et accosta un maître de sky.

-"pardon, quelle heure est-il?"

-"oh, il doit être 8h30."

-"est-ce que la piste des débutants est ouverte?"

-"bien sûr qu'elle est ouverte."

-"et le tire-fesses, quand démarre-t-il?"

-"oh pas avant 9h. Mais pourquoi?!"

Le professeur commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces questions.

-" je voudrais monter et m'entraîner à faire de la luge."

-"il est trop tôt, la piste est encore gelée tu sais. C'est dangereux."

-"oui mais après il y a toute la foule, et on interdit la luge."

L'homme lui dit d'attendre encore un peu car de toutes façon, il n'y avait jamais personne avant 10h.

Quatre porta la main à son visage.

-"qu'est-ce que t'as, tu saignes ?"

-"oui…"

-"c'est pas grave, on à ça tout le temps ici. À cause de l'altitude.

-"oui,… mais c'est pas la 1ère fois… j'ai déjà eu ça quelques fois ces dernières semaines."

-"fais moi voir ?..."

il prit le menton de quatre et l'examina un instant.

-"oh c'est rien ça! En voilà de la graine de sportif !"

L'homme lui recommanda encore une fois d'attendre un peu, et s'éloigna.

Mais quatre était têtu, et il monta au sommet à pieds. Il en fallait plus pour le dissuader !

Il profita un peu du paysage avant de s'élancer sur la pente. Le vent qui soufflait sur son visage lui procurait une sensation agréable, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter.

Alors, tout se passa très vite. Il ressentit un engourdissement dans tout son corps, et il chuta en poussant un cri.

Il resta là, allongé dans la neige. Et ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

ENJU : voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Il en reste plus que deux.

Dans le suivant je vous promets qu'on ne parlera plus que de la maladie de quatre!

QUATRE : te presse pas surtout !

ENJU : si si ! J'insiste !

une tite review peut-être ?

Bon ciao les amis !!!


	5. malade

_AUTEUR : enju_

_COUPLES : 3x4_

_GENRE : drame, deathfic_

_RESUME : ma 1ère fic sur ce site, basée sur le magnifique film "les dernières neiges de printemps".  
soyez indulgeants...  
deathfic, 3x4  
lors d'un voyage à la montagne, quatre apprends qu'il est malade...  
pas tuer moi... pitié !!!!!_

* * *

Malade…

-"le pouls est redevenu normal, mais ici nous ne sommes pas équipés pour faire les analyses nécessaires et qui me semblent indispensables… faites-le examiner dés votre retour."

Le médecin lâcha le poignet de quatre. Trowa releva les yeux.

-"je le ramènerai aujourd'hui même si vous le jugez nécessaire."

L'arabe commença alors à émerger. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Il promena son regard dans toute la pièce, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Trowa, et il lui sourit.

-"trowa…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-"rien. Tu as glissé sur une couche de glace."

-"mais je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?"

Présageant l'agitation du jeune homme, le médecin lui conseilla de dormir un peu. Mais celui-ci lui rétorqua qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour dormir, et qu'il allait très bien.

-" s'il te plait quatre,… reste tranquille."

-" on est venus ici pour faire du ski !"

-"plus tard !"

Le ton ferme du français calma le petit blond, et il soupira alors que le médecin faisait signe à trowa de le suivre.

-"t'as raison, je crois que je suis un peu fatigué…"

-"eh bien dors alors. Je reviens tout de suite."

…

Il fallut un certain temps à Sally pour lui répondre. Elle-même n'en revenais pas.

-" j'ai les résultats des examens…"

Trowa voyait bien que le visage consterné de la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon, mais il voulait savoir.

-"je suppose que je peux te dire la vérité… les différentes analyses ont montré un taux élevé de leucocytes[1 aigus prématurés…"

-"en clair, de quoi souffre-t-il Sally ?"

-" il s'agit de… de leucémie… le cancer du sang."

La révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard. L'incompréhension et la douleur se mêlaient dans les yeux du français.

-"leu…leucémie…?"

Il se mit à faire le tour de la pièce, comme sous le choc. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre où la jeune femme le rejoint.

-" à l'heure actuelle, la science est désarmée, mais il existe un nouveau traitement américain à base de plantes… on peut l'obtenir ici… mais nous n'en sommes encore qu'au stade expérimental. Jusqu'ici le résultats on été encourageants, mais je dois te prévenir… mais s'il s'agissait de mon ami, je crois que tenterais le coup."

Elle le regardait intensément, comme… comme si elle le suppliait mentalement d'accepter.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Heero, duo et Trowa se relayèrent pour veiller sur leur cadet. Wuffei était le seul à avoir préféré se tenir à l'écart. Ils passaient toutes leurs journées auprès du malade, tentant de le divertir.

Mais, si au début celui-ci l'avait prit avec son habituelle bonne humeur, sont sourire finit par se figer au fil des semaines. Il souffrait atrocement bien qu'il n'en dise mot, et il était méconnaissable. Le visage diaphane, crispé de douleur au moindre mouvement, et ses yeux. C'était cela le plus flagrant, il étaient comme voilés, vides.

Il regardait ses amis d'un œil hagard parfois plusieurs heures sans prononcer un mot. Il se perdait dans ses pensées.

…

Trowa trouva le japonais assis sur la chaise, contemplant le petit blond.

-"salut, comment va-t-il?"

-"il s'est endormit… j'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Il me demande tout le temps de lui lire le passage d'un livre, mais il ne peut pas rester concentrer très longtemps, ça lui demande trop d'efforts… il veut que je lui parle de l'Arabie aussi."

-"je vais te remplacer."

Le japonais acquiesça et sortit, il était bien plus touché par la situation qu'il ne l'admettait.

La faiblesse du jeune garçon était arrivée à son paroxysme ce soir là, alors que l'infirmière quittait la chambre.

Trowa reprit alors sa place à ses côtés, et lui prit la main.

-"tu sais, il y a… un tas de choses que je voudrais te demander…"

Le français encouragea son jeune ami d'un sourire.

-"il fait beau dehors?... ce doit être une magnifique journée…je voudrais sortir…"

-"mais oui, quand tu iras mieux."

D'un geste plein de douceur, trowa épongea le front trempé du jeune homme.

-"et… si je n'guérissais jamais?... je m'suis jamais senti comme ça… même… quand je me suis fait tirer dessus…"

Trowa hésita un instant.

-"mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... tu guériras… très bientôt !"

Mais le blond avait depuis longtemps déjà perdu toute illusion. Il secoua faiblement la tête en signe de négation.

-"moi… j'crois pas…"

-"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

-à chaque fois que je m'évanouis,… c'est comme si j'tombais… j'me sens de plus en plus faible…il y a… des ombres… tout est noir… autour de moi…j'ai lu dans un livre que… mourir c'était pareil… à ce que je ressentais… et j'ai peur…"

Il était à bout de souffle, chaque mot lui demandant un effort incommensurable. Trowa ferma les yeux un instant. Comment se résoudre à perdre un tel ange de vertu ? Ca lui était totalement impossible, c'était impensable ! Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Devant lui, le petit blond était devenu inerte, les yeux clos. Il remarqua le petit filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa narine. La panique le gagna, et il se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces sur le bouton d'alarme, tout en lui tapotant les joues pour le réveiller. Une infirmière entra précipitamment pour prendre son pouls, et quelques secondes plus tard, son visage se détendit.

-"il est juste évanouis… mais il a besoin de repos."

…

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence, le français n'osant pas regarder le chinois, et inversement. Trowa fut le 1er à parler.

-"Quatre n'arrête pas de te réclamer… tu devrais aller le voir."

-"oui je devrais. Mais je ne supporterais pas de le voir dans cet état. Et le plus tragique, c'est qu'il a enfin… ce qu'il a toujours désiré."

Trowa se stoppa, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-"de quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

-laisse tomber, il est trop tard pour en parler."

-"j'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur !"

-"les amis ont souvent besoin qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Il ne suffit pas de leur sauver la vie lors d'une ou l'autre mission. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à lui. Et combien de missions as-tu déjà acceptées ? pour elles tu avais le temps… jamais pour quatre. Chaque fois qu'il a essayé de se rapprocher de toi, elles t'ont servit d'alibi pour le repousser… oui tu souffres maintenant… mais comme tu l'as fait souffrir lui. Tu ne l'as emmené faire du ski que parce que Heero t'y a obligé. Il a fallut qu'il atterrisse dans cet hôpital pour avoir droit à un peu d'affection de ta part."

Trowa faillit défaillir, prenant tout à coup conscience de ses erreurs.

-"j'ai complètement gâché ma vie… pour rien…"

…

Quatre se voyait courir sur le sable doré dont il sentait la chaleur sous ses pieds nus. La légère brise qui lui fouettait le visage lui faisait un bien fou. Il aurait voulu rester toujours ainsi. Mais une présence à ses côtés lui fit ouvrir les yeux… ce n'était qu'un rêve. D'abord floue, la silhouette penchée au dessus de lui se précisa… duo. Il souriait toujours à pleines dents.

-"salut !"

-"salut…"

On t'as jamais dit que t'avais une drôle de tête avec ces bazars dans le nez ?"

-"c'est pour l'oxygène…"

-"tu ressembles aux poissons rouges de wuwu !... oh je t'ai pas dit ! Il est partit vivre avec Sally , et ils forment un vrai couple !"

-" tu dois être content…"

-"tu parles ! Ca m'amusait de l'faire enrager… ah, autre chose ! Heero a dit que tes dernières missions avaient été excellentes, mais à mon avis c'est parce que t'es malade."

-"tiens… t'as pas amené de sandwiches, ni de gâteaux aujourd'hui, comment ça se fait ?"

-"j'ai promit de ne plus manger entre les repas tant que tu ne s'rais pas guérit… mais tâche de t'grouiller parce que je crève de faim !"

L'arabe eut un faible rire.

-"tu crois que tu pourras tenir ?"

-"ah c'est malin ! Bon faut que j'y aille, je reviendrais te voir demain."

Il quitta la chambre, et arrivé dans le couloir, il laissa couler ses larmes.

Le français tournait dans la salle d'attente comme un lion en cage, devant un soldat parfait plus si parfait que ça tellement l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il tenta néanmoins de calmer son meilleur ami.

-" trowa, tu as entendu Sally. Ils font de nouvelles analyses… s'il a déjà réussit ce traitement, il réussira encore une fois!"

…

Heero vit le visage du français se décomposer. Lui-même avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Il avait une envie folle de détruire la moindre parcelle de ce bureau. Quand à trowa, il aurait souhaité ne jamais être né.

Sally, malgré sa grande affliction semblait être la seule à avoir gardé un semblant de calme.

-" je suis désolée… les résultats sont là, le traîtement est sans effets.

À suivre…

* * *

ENJU : chose promise, chose due ! Dans ce chapitre nous n'avons presque essentiellement parlé que de la maladie de Quatre. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier… et pour moi, le plus triste.

QUATRE : non…

ENJU : si…

QUATRE : tu peux pas faire ça !

ENJU : trop tard quat'chou. C'est déjà fait … dans le prochain chapitre, quatre mourra.

QUATRE (s'enfuit en courant) : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!

ENJU : alalaaaaaaaaaaa… il est vraiment trop sensible celui-là…enfin bref !

Une tite review peut-être ?

Ciao les amis !


	6. un dernier souhait

_AUTEUR : enju_

_COUPLES : 3x4_

_GENRE : drame, deathfic_

_RESUME : ma 1ère fic sur ce site, basée sur le magnifique film "les dernières neiges de printemps".  
soyez indulgeants...  
deathfic, 3x4  
lors d'un voyage à la montagne, quatre apprends qu'il est malade...  
pas tuer moi... pitié !!!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Un dernier souhait…

Quelques jours plus tard, trowa trouva Quatre mangeant son repas de bon appétit. Il souriait comme il n'avais plus sourit depuis longtemps… comme avant.

L'arabe sourit au français. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le blond fixa son compagnon quelques secondes avant de parler.

-" tu sais je m'sens beaucoup mieux… tu vois, j'ai faim aujourd'hui… trowa… tu as le temps ? Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…"

D'un signe de tête, et gardant toujours le silence, celui-ci l'encouragea à continuer.

-" le luna park vient d'ouvrir… je voudrais y aller… s'il te plaît… ça me f'rait plaisir…"

-"quoi, maintenant ?!"

-"et quand alors ?"

Le blond baissa la tête, tandis que son aîné le considérait douloureusement.

15 minutes plus tard, Heero, duo, Trowa et quatre étaient en route. Trowa les avait appelés pour leur demander conseil, et le japonais avait signé les décharges de sortie sans se poser de questions.

Ils étaient tous les quatre entassés dans la voiture.

Heero au volant, duo à ses côtés, et trowa à l'arrière tenant quatre blotti dans ses bras, ce dernier chaudement emmitouflé dans une couverture.

-"pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ?"

-"j'ai pas pu… tu étais toujours occupé par tes missions… mais j'te comprends tu sais…l'autre jour avec duo,… j'e t'ai acheté un disque… mais j'étais tellement en colère contre toi que je l'ai caché dans le débarras… j'espère qu'il te plaira… et… il y a une lettre dans ma chambre à l'hôpital…"

-"pardonne-moi quatre…"

-"non, ne pleure pas trowa…"

Ils arrivèrent sur la place du luna park mais…

-"oh, tu as vu… tout est déjà éteint…"

Duo qui était resté incroyablement silencieux jusque là s'empressa de rassurer son ami.

-"non, t'inquiètes pas !... ça a l'air éteint, mais… c'est parce qu'il ne doit pas y avoir assez de clients… bougez pas, je reviens.

Duo courut trouver le patron, et lui expliqua la situation. Celui-ci accepta sans se poser de questions. On vit donc l'américain revenir aussi vite qu'il était parti. Immédiatement trowa et Heero firent sortir quatre de la voiture.

Ayant toujours adoré la hauteur, l'arabe voulut commencer par la grande roue, accompagné par le fançais.

-"tu sais… j'suis malade, mais j'suis heureux… parce que t'es toujours avec moi…ceux qui disaient que je ne serais jamais heureux… j'voudrais qu'ils me voient maintenant… avec tout luna park pour moi seul…"

Duo l'emmena aux arcades. Mais lorsque celui-ci jeta un regard au français, ils purent voir dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'ils auraient souhaité ne jamais y trouver. La résignation. Cette sensation qu'ils avaient toujours tenté de repousser… leur glaçant l'échine. Le petit blond était à bout.

-"j'suis fatigué trowa…"

Ils avaient voulu l'emmener, mais il refusa. Ne voulant pas partir sans avoir refait un tour de grande roue, durant lequel Heero l'accompagna.

Ils terminèrent par un manège. Trowa n'avait pas eu la force de contrarier son petit prince du désert.

Confortablement installé sur les genoux du français, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, il profitait de l'air frais de la nuit. Il aimait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. Pour la 1ère fois depuis des semaines, il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être libre. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Heero et duo les observaient gravement au milieu de la foule de curieux qui avaient commencé à s'amasser. Ils avaient comprit et peinaient à retenir leurs larmes…

Le français aussi avait fini par comprendre, mais il refusait de l'admettre… c'était beaucoup trop douloureux !

L'arabe leva les yeux vers le français. Curieusement, tout s'était mit à tourner, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le mouvement du manège. Et ce n'était pas douloureux.

-"trowa… prends-moi la main s'il te plait… comme ça, si je m'endors… tu m'quitteras pas !"

Wuffei finit par les apercevoir. Même si cela lui avait prit du temps pour oser, il se devait de revoir son ami une dernière fois. Heero l'avait prévenu, le blond était dans ses derniers retranchements. Il rejoint silencieusement les deux pilotes. Quatre sentait que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus… ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui… ça le rassurait de savoir le français à ses côtés.

-"trowa… j'ai quelque chose… à t'avouer… je… je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais je n'ai plus le choix… je… je veux que tu saches que… je t'aime…"

La révélation frappa le français de plein fouet, il resserra douloureusement son étreinte autour du petit corps frêle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-"je sais que ça doit… te dégoûter… mais il fallait que tu le saches… je ne voulais plus de ce poids sur ma conscience…"

-"chuut… tu te trompes… moi aussi je ne savais pas comment te le dire… quatre, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime… et ce depuis le 1er jour."

Le petit prince sentit des larmes le long de ses joues. Trowa l'attira à lui, et leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un doux baiser.

Quatre reposa la tête contre l'épaule du français en le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Une faiblesse impossible à combattre s'installa dans tout son corps. Sa voix ne fut plus que murmure.

-"dommage… je n'te verrai plus…"

Sa tête glissa sur le torse du français, puis se stoppa, inerte.

Lentement, celui-ci lui releva le visage. Les lèvres étaient scellées, esquissant pourtant un léger sourire, et les yeux clos. Trowa posa sa joue sur le visage de l'être aimé, et pressa un peu plus la dépouille contre son propre corps. Leurs amis avaient fini par laisser couler leurs larmes, et lui aussi…

Tandis que le manège continuait sa course, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le visage de son petit ange.

Il avait réalisé son dernier souhait, et maintenant… tout était fini…

FIN…

* * *

ENJU ( se mouchant bruyamment ) : et voilà… c'est fini !

QUATRE : tu devrais avoir honte ! Des auteurs comme toi ça devrait être interdit ! tu as osé me tuer !!!... encore !!!

ENJU : ouais ben vu que t'es mort, t'es plus censé parler !

QUATRE : j'vais m'plaindre à mon syndicat !

ENJU : ben vas-y !

Quatre s'en va furieux trouver son syndicat.

ENJU : ok… voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre et j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Moi ça me fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur quand je termine d'écrire une fic, mais en même temps ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir en commencer une autre mdr !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Ciao les amis !

Enju


End file.
